Cartas de Amor
by sjosu
Summary: Cartas de amor que se envían Ranma y Akane en futuros alternativos, espero les gusten.


_Los protagonistas son de la serie Ranma ½ y le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro_.

Es un especial donde escribo cartas de amor que se mandan la mejor pareja del anime :) con diferentes situaciones y en futuros alternos O.o.

=.=========================================================.=

**_Cartas de amor_**

Esta carta es en un futuro alterno donde Akane al fin sabe lo que Ranma siente por ella.

**1.-Ranma….**

Me siento boba escribiéndote esto, espero no sea tu respuesta pues es como abrir mi diario y contarte todos mis secretos. Hoy me levante temprano sin poder dormir solo para contarte algo sobre mi; me gusta que me abraces aunque no sea algo especial, me gusta que me mires a los ojos y pienses que soy bonita, me gusta abrirte mi corazón cuando descubres que lo único necesario solo es tu amor. No importa que digas después de esto, lo único que importa es que sepas que te quiero.

Carta enviada por Akane para Ranma.

Esta carta es un futuro alterno donde Ranma no puede parar la relación de Akane con el Dr. Tofu.

**2.- No es que me importe lo suyo...**

Akane no es que me importe lo suyo…

Pero extraño un poco como eres…, extraño tu risa y alegría, espero estés bien, las cosas que él no te dice te diré; me gusta que seas boba y muy fuerte, que por todo te molestes pero siempre te seas fiel, mi novia o enemiga, no eres, pero eres la persona a quien mas yo…

**A**tenta**m**ent**e: **Ranma

-Carta enviada por Ranma para Akane.

Esta carta es en un futuro alterno donde Ranma y Akane estan casados y viven junto a sus dos hijos "un niño y una niña" .

**3.- Dos niños y dos niñas.**

Que linda es la mañana donde las risas abundan, donde la casa sola no esta, pues es donde mis dos pequeños hijos están .La vida a tu lado es maravillosa, contar contigo cuando las cosas se ponen caprichosas, que es esta carta mas que la afirmación que por mas que pase el tiempo nunca cambiaran los sentimientos en mi corazón.

Discusiones sin sentido tenemos, hay veces que nuestro amor no reconocemos. Suave rubor en mis mejillas colocas cuando tus labios me tocan, mis piernas tiemblan de emoción cuando te veo mirarme con amor.

Carta enviada por Akane para Ranma.

Esta carta es un futuro alterno donde Ranma y Akane olvidan haberse conocido y ella trata de comunicarse con el mandando una carta a la dirección de su ultimo recuerdo con el.

**4.- Mar de recuerdos incompletos**

Espero encontrarte nuevamente, no se si recuerdas mi nombre pero el tuyo apareció en un sueño donde casi te veo, siento que perdí parte de la vida al no recordarte todavía.

Como el faro que ilumina la costa en una obscura noche, espero encontrarte nuevamente navegando en mis sueños a medianoche, en este un mar de recuerdos te encontrare y te diré nuevamente que es lo que siento hasta el día de nuestro rencuentro.

Carta enviada por Akane para Ranma.

Esta carta es en un futuro alterno donde Ranma y Akane son mayores y ya tienen una relación un poco mas solida pero Ranma hace algo estúpido y Akane se va.

**5.- Palabras que se escriben con la tinta de mi corazón**

La soleada mañana es un recuerdo absurdo de lo que paso ayer y me persigue hasta el día de hoy. Tus recuerdos una dulce pero escasa probada de la felicidad es mi castigo por seguir en esta realidad hoy sin ti. Vivir sonreír y sentir el agradable viento de esta mañana no es más que fingir que nada paso.

El tiempo me consume solo pensando en estar contigo a mi lado, eso que decías que no es llanto es la tinta con la que te escribo.

Bellas ocasiones tuve de ser sincero ¿acaso esto es a lo que llaman arrepentimiento? sentirte a mi lado cuando ya no te tengo, escuchar tu risa en el silencio ó imaginar un futuro contigo en el cual yo hubiera echo lo correcto, Te amo.

Carta enviada por Ranma para Akane.

=.=========================================================.=

Se me ocurrió esto y quiero compartírselos, espero que les guste n.n. no soy un buen escritor ni nada, pero trato de expresar lo que me imagino escribiéndolo xD, comenten si les gusto.


End file.
